The Walking Dead: Outbreak
by Future-Forgotten
Summary: We all know about Rick and his group, but how would things have turned out if they met two more people during their survival? Starts during season three! OC centric fic with plenty of interaction with the main characters! Rated M for language and other possible reasons.


**Well howdy folks!**

**So I'm back and writing again, I had just gotten caught up to the end of season three for the walking dead and felt like doing this, the main focus for this fic will be around two OCs that are based off of myself and a friend of mine from this site.**

**Obviously we aren't using first names for these characters but we each are using a part of our names as the first names of the characters, I'm not gonna say which part of the names it is so don't ask :P.**

**For those of you who have read my other fanfics on this site I am sorry to say but if they haven't already been adopted then they will probably remain inactive from here on. I have no more motivation to write Naruto fics so sorry for those of you who hoped there would be more.**

**Anyways this fic will be OC centric but there will be plenty of interaction between them and the main characters from the show/comics. I have made some changes to the story line based on things I disliked from the show that you will notice when you read.**

**Hopefully I do a decent job, I haven't written in a long while so I'm probably a bit rusty so bear with me.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the story! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Walking Dead(Though I really wish I did)The only things I and my friend own are the Ocs.**

The Walking Dead: Outbreak.

Chapter One: Well...Shit.

Tired, that is the best way to explain their group, months of being on the run from walkers and some really bad people have left them all very tired. Tired of running, tired of never being safe, tired of their pretty shitty luck lately. Though things aren't all bad, they managed to find shelter in a prison, they cleared out most of it and started growing some crops thanks to the help Hershel Greene and his two daughters. Really the only trouble they have had in a while is with a few of the convicts that stayed behind after the outbreak, but they had been taken care of and a couple of em even joined the group after proving their worth.

They have shelter, protection from the undead and living alike so long as they kept their heads down, but a new set of problems always seems to find them some way or another. Lori has been nearing her due date for the baby and the need for supplies has been growing every day. With these things in mind it was decided that Rick, Glenn, and Oscar would head to a small town nearby, the signs they passed on their way to the prison had made a mention of a large mall/super center in town and it was bound to have things they can use. Armed with guns, knives and some food for travel, the group of three headed out to the town.

The trip to the town was pretty uneventful, a couple walkers on their way to the front doors but nothing too bad, the thought of their being a horde inside was on all three of their minds but they couldn't see a single walker inside from the reinforced glass doors. Said doors also happened to be chained closed with padlocks on the inside, not being able to enter through the front the group heads around to the back service entrance and loading area of the building. A quick pick of the lock later and they find themselves inside the mall, a certain lack of walkers making them a little nervous, the undead they can handle just fine in small doses but people, that's something to fear these days.

As they walk the empty shops the trio stumbles upon the food court, with a happy yell they dash over to start packing some for their return trip, in their haste none of them notice the tarp laying just in front of the counter space of the in store burger joint. The moment Glenn who had been at the front being the fastest of the group stepped upon the tarp a small click is heard making them all freeze in place, not even a second later the sound of rope being pulled rapidly by a pully send the tarp at them acting like a net and traps them all inside, before anyone can even think of cutting themselves lose the bundle of survivors are dragged away across the floor of the mall.

The trap ride lasts for about thirty seconds before they feel themselves being pulled up off the ground and come to a halt, the sound of a metal gate sliding shut is heard right before the net disconnects with the rope holding it up allowing the three to fall in a heap upon the floor. As they right themselves Rick takes in their surroundings, they are in a fenced in cage built between two shops along the hallway of the mall, the shutters are down on both preventing entry and a padlock on the sliding gate door preventing escape respectively.

"Looks like you boys are in a bit of a situation." A voice from behind them says.

Their first reaction is to draw their pistols and level them on the stranger, eyes hard and postures ready, the man appears unfazed if his own stance is anything to go by. "Now now, I wouldn't do that if I were you, you might wake up my friends." He says holding his left hand out, a small remote is held firmly in his grip.

"Yeah, and what friends are those!?" Oscar yells trying to look brave, the moment he stopped yelling the shutters on both stores began to shake and rattle as if something is trying to claw its way through.

"I'm pretty sure you know what those sounds are, so here is the deal, you lot holster your guns and you get to live long enough to tell me just what the fuck you are doing in my home." He says in a calm manner, remote still held out for all to see.

"And if we don't?" Rick asks just as calm on the outside, on the inside is a different matter, his mind is working in overdrive trying to think a way out of this and keep Glenn and Oscar alive.

"Then I press this litte button here and let my friends tear into you like human jerky, you have ten seconds, make a choice." The man says his tone turning hard.

"Man jerky sounds pretty good right now, we got any left?" A new voice asks from the other side of the cage causing them to turn around to see another man leaning up against a wall with his glock .40 trained on them.

"You now have four seconds to make that choice, live or be torn apart." The first said regaining their captive's attention.

"Put your guns away you two." Rick says to Glen and Oscar, both nod reluctantly and put their guns back into their holsters, after holstering his own, Rick looks at the one holding the small remote. "Alright our guns are down, now are you going to let us go?"

"Not just yet, first we have some questions that need answering." The first says, now that the immediate threat has passed for the moment they could get a good look at their captors. They are both wearing a similar uniform, Kevlar vests with padded neck guards, over long sleeved shirts tucked into thick looking gloves, pouches hanging from their belts containing who knows what. They both have military grade combat boots and ballistic masks. All in all, they look pretty intimidating.

"First off, the fuck are you doing here?" The first one asks, "Who the fuck are you?" the one with the glock continues, "And why should we not kill you three where you stand?" The first finishes off, an expectant look in his eyes.

"I'm officer Rick Grimes, this is Glenn and Oscar." The two nod as their names are said. "We just came looking for some supplies." He finishes trying to sounds as honest as he can.

"Well that takes care of two, now tell us why we should let you out." The first says.

"We were just looking for some food and supplies to bring back to our people, we didn't know anyone was here." Rick explained while his two companions nodded in agreement.

"And how do we know you weren't sent here from Woodbury?" The first asks again, remote still at the ready.

"We ain't with those monsters man, it's like Rick said, we are just here for some food." Oscar says getting agitated.

"Well you are gonna have to look elsewhere, we're keeping what we have." The first says lowering the hand holding the remote to his side. His other hand resting on the Mossberg 590 slung around his arm.

"Please, our people are hungry and we have children that need food, my wife is going to have a baby and we need supplies to keep them alive and fed." Rick says getting a nervous glance from Glenn, "Rick, should you really have told them that?" he asks in a whisper, a little jumpy around people he doesn't know.

"We won't get anywhere good by lying to them." Rick whispers back.

"What do you think?" The first asks the second, who still have his pistol trained on the three in the cage.

"I think they are suspicious, I say we leave 'um to the biters" The second says getting up from the wall and walking closer to the cage, gun still drawn. "They have hungry kids you dick, we need to let em go." The first says before the captive can even get a word in.

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't, we don't know the validity of their statements, they could be sent from Woodbury to spy on us, that fucker has wanted our mall for ages" The second argues just as quickly.

"But if they are telling the truth...you want that on your mind? I know you man, next time you get drunk you are gonna be crying about it." The first argues back trying to appeal to his better nature.

"Crying about it and ignoring it they are the same thing to me, I may not like what has to be done but i do it nonetheless, check his wallet if he has a kid he has a picture of it, the baby maybe not. The other two look like they're wet behind the ears but check their wallets too."

The first stops to think for a few moments before nodding. "You heard the man, wallets out and pass them slowly through the fence." he says walking up to the fence with his empty hand stretched out. "And officer, do keep your hand away from that pistol, I would hate to blow your brains across the walls and paint the room red." The second says, you can almost feel a feral grin from under his mask.

"Somehow I doubt that." Rick grunts, they all remove their wallets and slide them through the fence one at a time really slowly, Oscar having gotten his back from prisoner storage.

The first takes a look through each wallet, finding pictures of wives and kids in Rick's and Oscar's, "These two have wives and kids man, we let them go, go grab me one of our travel food packs." The first says looking at the second who nods his head and leaves the large hallway for another.

As soon as he was out of sight the first walks up to the gate and removes the padlock, the three are stopped from exiting the cage by a raised hand. "Man what now?" Oscar asks impatiently. "Guns, hand them over." The first says holding his hand out again. "You get them back once we leave."

"We?" Rick asks narrowing his eyes.

"Yes we, the car you guys came in on is ours now, consider it payment for the food and letting you live, I'm going to load you three into the back of one of our cars and take you back to your group, you get your food and guns back there." The first explains with an air of finality.

"And how do we know you won't come back to kill us all like that group out in Woodbury has been trying to?" Glenn asks, hand at the ready to draw iron.

"You don't, but it's either that or I put you back into the cage, my house my rules. Do you need anything for the baby?" The first asks ending the conversation there.

Rick nods, "Is there a childcare store here?"

The first nods, "Hand over your guns and I'll take you there before we go."

The three very hesitantly remove their guns and hand them over holsters and all to the man who then leads them to the store from behind them, directing as they go.

"Is it really okay to show him where we live?" Glenn whispers to Rick who shakes his head slightly. "We don't really have much of a choice, besides they could have killed us straight off any time they wanted instead of questioning us."

"I don't like this Rick, these two are wearing some military grade shit, what if there are more of them?" Oscar asks glancing back at the one directing them along. "Then we have even more reason not to piss them off, we may even be able to convince them to join us." Rick says thinking about how to convince the two armored men.

"We don't know anything about them Rick, they could be worse than the Woodbury group or those guys we fought back at the bar for all we know." Glenn says in his small pleading voice.

"We're here gentlemen." The first speaks up pointing to a store to their left, "Take what you need, we don't have much use for it anyhow, there are bags inside you can use to load them up."

The three nod in silent thanks as they head inside, grabbing everything from baby formula to diapers, along with some clothing and some of the smaller toys before coming back out. Once they came back out they notice that the second man from earlier had returned with a duffle bag that looks full.

"Alright then, we are going to head out now, we head to the loading area and grab a truck, you three are gonna ride in back while I drive and he -The first points to the second- will be in the bed of the truck." he explains.

"Let's go then." Rick says.

The two armed men lead them back out through the food court near the same area then entered in, once inside the loading zone they flip on the lights showing two vehicles, one is a very large green bus, the windows have been reinforced with chain link fencing, some sheet metal has been placed around each tire to prevent slashing and light bullet fire.

The second vehicle is a four door pickup truck, dark blue in color but what really catches their attention, is the large gun mounted on the back with a chair. "That truck is what we are taking, get in back, I'm driving and he is on the gun."

"Whoa, why do you need to man the gun!?" Oscar asks panicking.

"For our protection of course, biters ain't the only problem we have to deal with these days and having a bit of extra firepower never hurt none." The first says, leading them into the trucks, as they get in back they notice something odd about the inside of the truck, they seemed to have put a cage similar to that of a police car separating the front and back.

"And this?" Glenn asks gesturing to the barrier."

"For 'my' protection." The first says with a grin under his mask. "Where are you camped out at?" He asks after getting in the front driver seat and setting the bags of food, baby supplies and their guns on the passenger side.

"A prison, a few miles from here." Rick answers getting settled in back between Oscar and Glenn.

"I know the one, strap in and let's go." The first says before poking his head out the window, "You ready back there?" A nod from the second and they're off.

The ride to the prison was pretty silent and uneventful, minus the running over of a few biters here and there along the roads followed by the roarous laughter from the man on the gun. "So you know our names, may we ask you who both are?" Rick asks, breaking the silence.

"You can." The first replies, not looking away from the road. The silence that followed began to grit on Oscar's nerves more, "So will you tell us?" he asks sounding a bit snippy.

"Probably not." The first says grinning again under the mask, "It is not required for you to know, the information is useless to you therefor not relevant."

"We told you our names though." Glenn says tossing in his two cents.

"That's because I would have fed you to the biters had you not, don't pretend you had any choice in the matter." The first snapped back, "Let me make this clear for you, once we deliver you back to your friends we are done, if you ever come back to our home with anything less than Woodbury on your ass then we will gun you down and leave you for the biters, understood?"

"Why not join us?" Rick asks, "It would be much safer with more than just two of you, we could pull our resources, everyone wins."

"And you just let anybody who threatens your life just up and join your group do you?" The first asks sarcastically, "You want us for our supplies and that's it, you want what we have because you need it."

"It's not like that." Rick tried, in reality it was exactly as the man called it out as, his group has been suffering and the need for supplies be they food or guns and ammo has been growing quickly.

"Don't patronize me, the world may have ended but that doesn't mean those of us left are stupid and naive children than can be manipulated." The man says with a hard edge in his tone, "If we ever want to join up with others then we will, until then it's business as usual, end of discussion."

"So you won't even consider it?" Rick asks, not willing to give up.

"Unless the governor and his ilk somehow manage to run us out of our home, then no, we worked hard for what we have, we killed walkers and people alike when we had to, and we will do it again and again if we must." The first says, hands tightening on the wheel. "Besides, less mouths to feed means what we have lasts longer, I wouldn't want the burden of a large group on my shoulders, and he wouldn't either."

The talking ended there, and the drive back went back to the blissful silence.

**At the prison.**

Things at the camp had been going pretty smoothly since Rick and the others left to do a supply run at the local mall, Carol was out doing laundry with Beth, Hershel is tending to the crops with Axel, another convict, Lori was inside resting after a long day of doing nothing and being pregnant. Carl and Sophia were last seen running around the courtyard doing whatever it is kids do these days.

Daryl has been keeping an eye of everything from one of the guard towers in front, shouldering a rifle while his favorite crossbow sat up against the rail. He wanted to go to the mall with the others, but without Andrea around anymore they were already down one of their best shooters, along with the few that were lost during the walker raid on the farm.

Their numbers have been slowly dwindling down more and more as time went on, they were lucky to have found Sophia when they did, it was right after Carl got shot by Otis, the poor frightened girl heard the gunshot and ran in the direction for dear life. A few hours later found her at the farm where she saw Shane and Dale outside keeping guard, she was so happy she broke down in tears the moment she reached Dale, Shane had gone inside to tell everyone the good news and before she knew it her mom had her in a death grip of a hug.

When Shane returned with the needed medical supplies followed by the news that Carl would be okay, everyone had a reason to be happy and celebrate the night away, subdued as it may have been with the news of Otis's death, but as far as they all knew he died a hero. Daryl was happy for Carol and Sophia, he was sure that the loss of her daughter would have destroyed her.

Maggie, one of Hershel's daughters, came up the stairs of the guard tower with a tray of food in hand, nothing fancy but in days like these, canned peaches, beef jerky and water would be considered a five star meal. "Any sign of them yet?" She asks, worry evident in her tone.

Daryl nodded his thanks for the food and took a bite from the jerky, "Nothin' yet, they should be back soon, ain't no walkers gonna take them down." he says in what would be a reassuring tone for Daryl, to anyone who didn't know him very well it would sounds more like sarcasm.

She nods her head, still worried for her boyfriend, who wouldn't be in times like this. "Yeah you're probably right, gotta have faith in them after everything we have all been through." she says with a slight smile.

Daryl was about to give his own response before the sounds of an engine can be heard, "Well speak of the devil and he sh-" He stops mid speech, the truck coming isn't one of theirs by a long shot, it has a gun mount for christ sake!

"We got company!" Daryl shouts down to the yard, alerting everyone in hearing distance, Carl and Sophia make a break for the inside of the prison while Hershel and Axel come out from the crop field, rifles in hand and ready to take down any threat if they have to.

Maggie and Daryl position themselves at different ends of the tower, taking cover behind the plate rails each, her with a pistol and him with his rifle. "Wait until they open fire, we don't want them to use that big gun on us!" Daryl calls out again.

There is a very tense few moments, nobody made a move, the gunner on the truck has his weapons zeroed in on the guard tower, after the tense silence and the dust from the truck settles the back doors unlock and much to the surprise and relief of the prison group, Rick, Glenn and Oscar step out unharmed and well.

The front seat opens up as well and out steps a man armored from head to toe, not a bit uncovered just like the one on the gun, he steps over to the passenger side of the truck while the other three make a break towards to gate, Axel and Hershel open it up greeting their friends with quick hugs and smiles.

The driver walks slowly up to the group, everyone immediately trains their guns on him as gets closer, "Stand down, he's not a threat to us!" Rick yells out, all but Daryl lower their guns with little hesitation.

The driver stops in front of Rick and hands him the duffle bag and grocery bags, "Your guns are inside the food bag." The man says carefully, "Remember the deal, you stay away from us unless you absolutely need to see us for something."

"You can still join us." Rick states, he raises a hand to stop the man from retorting, "Just think about it, there really are strength in numbers."

The man closes his eyes and sighs, "Connor." he says.

"Huh?" Glenn tilts his head a bit in confusion.

"My name, the jackass on the gun is David." The first says before turning to walk back to his truck, "We'll think about it." and with that he was off, back into his truck and driving away, but not before David managed to give them all a one fingered salute.

"Where in the hell did you find them? Daryl asks coming down the stairs of the guard tower with Maggie, who runs and practically tackles Glenn with a kiss.

Rick shakes his head and heads back inside the prison to check on his wife and son, "We'll tell you guys at dinner."

**Back at the mall.**

The drive back was nice and quiet, no biters on the roads, no people popping out to shoot everyone, it could almost seem like the perfect trip, and that is what makes Connor and David paranoid. If something hasn't gone wrong in a while, then that generally means something really bad is about to happen soon.

Now, one could argue that having people break into your home, only to send them off with food and well wishes can be considered bad. Of course things could have gone a lot worse, they could have killed Rick and his, but that would have brought the wrath of the rest of their group. Not fun.

After driving back through the parking lot of the mall and reaching the loading area, the two got the truck parked inside, once that was finished they spent the next half hour or so, silently making their way through the mall making sure all their defenses were still in place and rearming the tarp net trap.

With all doors locked and secured they met up back in the security office to unload, no words needed to be said during this whole deal, they had done this too many times for it to be anything other than the norm. The first thing off is the ballistic masks, David has his off first revealing an average looking face, not chubby faced nor is he skin and bones, he has short cut dark brown hair, a thick stubble of hair frames his strong looking jaw and chin. He also wears a pair of black rimmed glasses.

Connor takes his off next revealing a kind of chubby face, shaggy dark brown hair falls down over his eyes at about shoulder length, he has a thick beard that has mixed of natural red and dark brown in it, it isn't long but it is kind of bushy, he has similar styled glasses to David but Connors' are a little bigger.

Both remove their vests and gloves before crashing into different chairs in the office, Connor removes his glasses and leans back into the lazy boy chair he moved up here, he rubs his eyes with both hands. "Interesting day eh?" He asks in a mirthful tone.

"Yeah it was eventful, nothing like starting the day out ruining lives...so we going to take down the governor?" David says sarcastically, if nothing his last question has merit.

"I don't know yet." Connor says honestly, "We haven't had a chance to really break into their town without leaving the mall defenseless, though I suppose if you are bored you can write him some letters with death threats or something."

David shrugs but keeps the idea in the back of his mind, nothing wrong with screwing with people who hate you or try to kill you on a regular basis. "So what's for dinner?" He asks, fiddling with his mask a bit.

Connor hops up from his chair and walks over to the calendar, "Well let's see, Tuesday so I am making pizza tonight."

"What kind?" David asks still dinking around with his mask.

"Probably a pepperoni and sausage flavored one." Connor says, he strips his shirt off and swaps it out for a sleeveless white undershirt, "I'll call you down when it's ready" he says clipping a walkie-talkie to his belt and heading out the office door.

David nods wordlessly, he had been thinking a lot lately about how they came to be here, sure they aren't bad with a gun or knife, but they weren't exactly military or law enforcement before all this happened.

He tosses his mask onto the coffee table in the office and lies down on the couch, the last thing running through his mind being the events that led them to where they are now, and what happened during the initial outbreak.

**Flashback-The first day.(Will have multiple perspectives.)**

The day had started just like any other; he woke up, had a piss, ate some food, showered and got some clean clothes on then headed over to Connor's house. Not bothering to even knock, David lets himself inside, he could hear Connor snoring from upstairs, with a sigh he makes his way to the second floor and starts banging on the bedroom door. "Wake up noob, it's two in the afternoon!" he yells with a grin hearing Connor roll out of bed with a thud.

The door swings open enough to reveal a very sleepy looking Connor, "What do you want bitch, I was sleeping." He asks in a half yawn half glare.

"Get your lazy ass downstairs, the Bones season finale is on today so you have to watch all the other episodes leading up to it." David explains with that annoying grin still in place, god he loved that show, the things he'd do to Emily Deschanel if given the chance.

"You're serious?" Connor asks with a blank face, "You do remember that I don't like that show right?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here to make you watch it." David says cheekily before heading back downstairs, "Get showered and dressed, show starts here soon."

Connor flips him the bird before zombie walking his way to the bathroom in his half asleep stupor. David flops down on the couch downstairs and turns on the TV., the first thing to pop up is some news crew covering something happening in the background, it looks important, which is exactly why he changed the channel immediately.

"News, news, crap, more news, some kind of zombie movie that looks pretty real, might have to watch that later, more news, Aha!" With a victory cheer he finds the right channel for his precious show.

Connor slumped down the stairs in a fresh change of clothes, his hair still damp from the shower and clinging slightly to his face. He walks into the kitchen and starts to rummage around in the fridge for some leftover pizza from last night, he grabs two sodas as well, a Dr. Pepper for David and Rock n' Rye Faygo for him. He closes the fridge and walks to the living room plopping down on the couch next to David whose eyes were already glued to the screen.

He sets the pizza box down on the coffee table and hands David his drink before opening his own, "So is this the one where Bones finds the bone that was buried with the other bones?" he asks sarcastically before taking a sip of his soda.

"Hush noob, magic is happening." David says placing his hand in front of Connor's face without looking away from the TV.

"You need a hobby." Connor says with another yawn.

"This is my hobby." David says popping open the pizza box and taking a slice of the cheesy meaty goodness within.

"Whatever…" Connor says in submission, there are worse ways to spend a Saturday after all. Life had been pretty decent as far as he is concerned, he isn't rich but he isn't broke either, he has his own place, a stable job and friends.

Their show is interrupted by loud banging on the front door, the time is just past five in the evening, and Connor gets up from the couch and walks over to the door. Using the peephole he discovers the one on the other side to be a cop, opening the door he immediately cuts off the cop before he can speak. "How can I help you officer?" He asks trying not to sound too rude.

"You and anyone else in the house needs to pack quickly, the town is being evacuated." The officer says in a firm tone.

"W-what?" Connor asks blinking, this wasn't what he had expected when a cop found his way to his door.

"The town is being evacuated by the government, some kind of virus has spread and it's having some nasty effects from what we are being told so you need to get your things together, only what you need and head over to Atlanta, there is a safe zone being set up there." The officer explains impatiently, by this point David had come to the door with a questioning expression.

"You boys need to move now, head to Atlanta and be quick, they want the town empty by the end of the day." The officer says as he walks away from the house and back to his cruiser. With his piece said, the cop takes off in his car to spread the word to the rest of the neighborhood.

"Well okay then…what do you think?" Connor asks David who looked torn between actually listening to the cop and going back to watching his show.

"I think this is going to ruin my damn show." David answers back with an angry sigh, "I'm gonna go back to my place and pack, I'll be back here in about half an hour so don't leave without me." He says walking through the door way and out to his car.

"Hurry up then, don't forget to grab some food for the trip, Atlanta is a few hours from here." Connor calls back before heading inside, closing the door behind him and heading back up to his room.

In a blur of motion he had his clothing packed up in a travel case along with some food and water, the most important item he had packed which now resides in a holster on his belt is the 9mm his father gave him a few years back, so far it has never been fired outside of practice.

Running downstairs, Connor grabs the keys to his truck, a decent four door with a small pickup bed in back, it was the only good running truck he could find off craigslist, sure it had some dents in in and a bit of rust but it ran, and that was good enough for him.

He sets down his bags next to the front door and sits down on the arm of the couch, David would be back soon and they will be off to Atlanta. With some quiet time he began to ponder the words the cop gave them, 'A virus, something new obviously or he would have told us, either it spreads quickly or it originates from somewhere around here, that's the only reason I can think of for an evacuation.' He thinks to himself a bit stressed out.

He is brought out of his musings by a couple loud knocks on the door followed by the doorbell ringing, he opens the door revealing a slightly winded looking David holding some bags or clothing and bits of food, "We'll take my truck, it has more space." Connor says handing him the keys before heading over to load up the vehicle.

As they are getting everything loaded up two things happen, the first is a series of yells and screams from down the street, the second is a couple rounds getting popped off from within the rushing crowd of people heading their way.

They can barely see it but it's there, a woman in a blue blood soaked dress eating some poor bastard on the street, there are others, men, women and children chasing down their neighbors and tearing into them. "Get in the truck!" David yells from the other side before getting in and igniting the engine.

Connor couldn't move, probably from the shock the situation is bringing but he just couldn't will his legs to move, he could see one of them so clearly. The bleeding form of one of his neighbors chewing the human flesh of his wife, and there was a moment, his eyes met that of the bloodshot milky white of the man and he snapped from his stupor, the thing sees him, it dropped its current meal and began shuffling towards him.

Without thinking he removed the 9mm from its holster and aimed at the thing, "Get back!" he yells but the monster doesn't stop, it draws closer and closer until he feels something grab him by the arm and draws him into the truck, it's David.

"Close the door!" He yells, Connor obeys quickly slamming it shut as they take off down the street.

"What the hell is going on?" Connor asks only slightly hysterically.

David doesn't answer, he is much more occupied by the people on the road and trying not to run them over, for whatever reason nobody else thought it was a good idea to get a car or something since they all seem to be on foot running from whatever the hell those things are.

"Dude this is so fucked…" Connor says slumping back into his seat with a hand covering his eyes/glasses, his other hand still gripping the gun tightly, thankfully for him the safety is still on.

David nods, he had opted to take one of the back roads out of town, less crowded than the main roads would be right now given the situation, they could still see people running on foot, some of them trying to hail them down to stop but they kept going. It wasn't for a lack of caring, but both were still on that adrenaline high so clear thinking came in small bursts few and far between until they manage to calm down.

The radio stations all say the same thing, same deal about some new virus, some suggested staying at home and locking their doors, others say to head to some place or another for safety reasons. Neither of them said anything else as they drove, both intent on listening to the radio broadcasts for any new information.

They drove for hours on end, only stopping to take a leak or swap places, David had been smart enough to pack some extra fuel with them, it came in handy too since neither of them wanted to risk stopping at a gas station.

Both tired and confused from the events they left behind, they found their way back onto the main road into Atlanta, along with about a thousand others, the streets are packed with parked cars and people walking around, it's like traffic in New York every other day.

They could hear from those around them people airing their many questions as if the guy next to them would have all the answers, the words zombie and undead came up a lot as well. "Sounds about right." Connor thinks with a huff.

They were stuck there for a few hours, Connor made himself comfy in the bed of the truck using a duffle bag as a pillow. David went around seeing if anyone else knew anything leaving Connor to watch the truck. The people two cars behind them seemed like a decent bunch, there was two kids that he could see, some hick sheriff's deputy with a woman who seemed way too thin to be normal or healthy. With them at the moment was an aging woman probably in her forties, she was talking with what looked like her husband, big around the middle like Connor, he seemed pissed about something but David couldn't really bring himself to care at the moment, not his problem after all.

Everybody seemed to know the same things, the day started just like every other, and then their friends and family starting eating each other, dying, and then coming back only to start eating each other again.

David returned to the truck with a frown, Connor was about to ask him what he learned when helicopters and military jets started flying over Atlanta, people started pooling over the side of the road to get a better look, nothing happened for a few minutes and then out of nowhere things went from bad to worse.

The jets started napalming the fuck out of the city…

"Well…Shit." David says earning a nod from Connor.

**And that's a wrap folks!**

**What do you guys think? Please read and leave a review!**

**Hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter! Have a good day!**


End file.
